


I Don't Know You Yet

by cinnamongemini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamongemini/pseuds/cinnamongemini
Summary: harry is back at hogwarts after the war but he feels different and that's the problem. he wishes for something to be the same.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	I Don't Know You Yet

**Author's Note:**

> this can be seen as completely platonic or possibly romantic  
> whatever you want :)
> 
> based on song lyrics from IDK You Yet by Alexander 23

𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙫𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙢𝙚𝙩?

harry silently pushed his food around on his plate as he tried to block out the noise from the great hall. or mostly lack thereof. ron and herimone were bickering away next to him, a few hints of flirting mixing in but they were doing it in hushed tones as if not to disturb anyone. dean and seamus were completely silent, simply clinging onto eachother a few seats away. the younger years, even at different tables, were still gawking at harry for what felt like days now. it was too different.  
harry looked up from his now mushed dinner over towards the slytherin table on blatant instinct. except this time, he didn't find what he always dreaded to see. this time he was actively looking for it. 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 it. and catching sight draco malfoy, quiet and sickly pale in the corner of the already small table was 𝘯𝘰𝘵 it.  
he looked dull and rumpled, not even a hint of his old grace showing. slumped shoulders trying to make himself invisible like the last thing he wanted to be was there and alive. his unkept white hair swung uncharacteristically infront of stormy silver eyes. it reminded harry too much of sixth year and something in his chest stung 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 at that thought.  
harry had never missed the familiar trademark malfoy scowl as much as he did at that moment. because at least that was something he didn't think could've changed. they've always hated eachother. had always been at each other's throats. and meeting draco's eye now, only to have the other look back in complete and utter defeat was too much.  
harry remembered the utter git that same person had been for the past 7 years. the sneers and jabs he had made. the names he had called harry and his friends. his opinions and constant boasting broadcasted daily to others and to anyone, willing or unwilling, to listen.  
harry also remembered the broken boy, sobbing to himself in the bathroom from an impossible task then bleeding out helplessly on the floor. the one who stood atop the astronomy tower, shaking and starting to lower his wand. the one who stared into harry's eyes at malfoy manor, face full of pure recognition while his father practically breathed down his neck as he denied the other's identity. the one who clung desperately to harry as they flew above fiendfyre flames, narrowly missing death.  
he never truly knew draco malfoy. harry always assumed there was never anything more to his rival besides nasty remarks and ignorant prejudices. but that was what he 𝘭𝘦𝘵 harry see. the same as harry only let him see the stubborn and almost arrogant boy-who-lived in return. and they were much more similar than they would've ever known. both just kids, caught up in something bigger than the both of them. they've known eachother for over 7 years and neither has even scratched the surface of the other.  
and most disturbingly, harry 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 to find out what he had been hidden from all those years. he wanted to know all the weaknesses and honest truths of the slytherin. what he 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 thought about certain things if his father wasn't going to hear about it.  
of course, they would both have serious trust issues and plenty of problems for awhile, not to mention the boat loads of therapy for everything else combined. there would be long overdue apologises, promises that might not be kept and trauma that may never fully be forgiven.  
but harry is willing to try and if the catious but friendly smile that was starting to make it's way up draco's face was anything to go by, he might be aswell. 

𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙄 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙮𝙚𝙩


End file.
